


BTS - Trouble in Paradise (Jin x Min-seo) and (RM x Ji-eun)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [83]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Fluff. Angst. Smut. Dirty talk. Vaginal sex. Making a sex tape. Domestic arguments. Family disputes. Slight testicle play.Jin and Min-seo (OC) and RM and Ji-eun (OC) go on vacation to Cyprus to mark the start of RM’s upcoming military enlistment. The vacation, however, is not the escape from their marital worries Jin and Min-seo are hoping for.This is part of our ongoing storyline in our headcanon universe & takes place a few months after Jin returns from the military.Find all RM's headcanon fics in order here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185246760071/bts-rms-headcanon-universe-fics& Jin's here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185246911791/bts-jins-headcanon-universe-fics
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	BTS - Trouble in Paradise (Jin x Min-seo) and (RM x Ji-eun)

“Are you sure you don’t want any wine?” Ji-eun’s hand hovered over the bottle of Mataro as she caught the eye of the young woman across the table. The Mediterranean air coming in through the open shutters was humid and a sheen of light perspiration shone on the skin of the group.

Min-seo shook her head with a small smile. “It’s okay, I’m fine.”

“I feel bad.” Ji-eun protested, looking from the woman to the woman’s husband from across the table as she poured a glass for herself. “The wine was expensive.”

Namjoon reached across and slipped the bottle from her hand. “I’m happy to share.” He smiled, tipping a little of the fragrant liquid into his glass.

“I know you are…” His girlfriend smirked. “Jin?” She looked expectantly at the man across the table, noting the way he took a quick, cautionary glance at his wife before shaking his head. 

“I’ll stick to water.”

“Flying with a hangover isn’t fun.” Min-seo smiled weakly as Ji-eun took a healthy sip from the glass, murmuring in approval. 

Namjoon watched as she brought the glass back to her lips for a second. “We don’t have to finish the bottle tonight.” He reasoned, sensing she was going to do just that. The wine had been a gift from the other couple on the third day of the trip. While Namjoon and Ji-eun had lazed by the pool, Jin and Min-seo had taken a day trip to a vineyard in the hills. 

“We’ll be over the liquid allowance.” She confirmed with a sigh. 

“Then we’ll just leave it here.” He shrugged. 

Jin shifted awkwardly on his seat at this brief exchange. The two couples, despite their shared vacation apartment, had spent most days apart and the older member couldn’t help but wonder whether Namjoon and Ji-eun had been getting along while they had been away. The other man was due to start his military enlistment in little under a week, the strain of which he knew could cause tensions in a relationship. He didn’t notice Min-seo staring vacantly at the table until she spoke up politely. 

“Will you excuse me for a moment?”

“Sure…” Ji-eun murmured as the younger woman rose from her seat and quietly slipped off through the door. The older woman waited until the soft sound of her footsteps could no longer be heard. “Did we say something?” She asked Jin cautiously, noticing that Namjoon beside her was also looking concerned. 

Jin shook his head, though he too now seemed distant. “She’s just worried about Bomi.”

“Who did you leave her with?” Namjoon asked, taking a small sip from his glass.

“Nana’s taking care of her.”

Ji-eun scoffed, not unkindly. “Is that woman a professional pet-sitter? Didn’t Taehyung leave Yeontan with her when he went to New York?” She remembered with a sympathetic smile.

“It’s school holidays.” Jin explained. “She said she didn’t mind. She likes animals.”

A moment of silence fell over the room as they observed the light switch on from the room opposite, out the window. The second-floor apartment they had rented formed a square shape around a courtyard; the sound of the fountain on the flagged steps below lulled comfortably in the background.

“Are you sure she’s alright?” Ji-eun asked as she watched Min-seo’s silhouette close the windows in her room. 

“Bomi?” Jin raised his eyebrows.

“No, Min-seo.” She nodded towards the balcony and Jin’s eyes followed. “She seems upset…”

“Didn’t you two walk into town today?” Namjoon asked. “Maybe she’s just tired.” 

“She’s been sick recently…migraines, I think.” Jin explained slowly before hesitating. “Maybe I should go check on her.”

Her complexion had indeed seemed a little pale the past few days, not helped the slightest by the addition of the midsummer Cyrpus heat and blaring sunlight. Whilst slightly sunkissed, her skin was sallow and ill-looking, and her usual sweet smile was missing.

“Get some rest.” Namjoon agreed, noticing the trace of worry in Jin’s tone. “It’s a long flight.”

The older man nodded as he finished his glass of water and rose out of his seat. ”I will, goodnight,”

“Goodnight.” Ji-eun called softly as he left. 

Jin walked down the adjacent corridor, passing several storage cupboards and a large bathroom before coming to his bedroom. He opened the door softly so as to not surprise his wife, but he needn’t have bothered. She was sitting on the tiled floor, engrossed in packing the large suitcase in front of her, neatly folding up his shirts and her dresses in order to fit them all in the space.

“The flight doesn’t leave until tomorrow evening.” Jin called quietly, locking the door behind him before perching on the edge of the king-size bed. 

“I know…” She muttered, reaching out for a pair of sandals which she tucked into the bottom of the case.

“It can wait until morning.” Jin softly argued, reaching down and taking her hand in his. He sighed. “I know we haven’t been able to call, but Bomi will be fine.”

She met his gaze. “I know.” She paused, contemplating whether to continue folding the small pile of clothing before giving up and closing the case lid. She got to her feet. “Nana will take good care of her. I’m not worried about that.”

Jin’s eyes followed her as she moved around the suitcase and joined him on the bed. He took in her pale and tired appearance and felt his heart sink. “We should have waited until you were better to take a vacation.” He said sadly as he brushed her knuckles with his thumb.

“But Namjoon and Ji-eun already booked it.” She objected. “Besides, it’s just a bug. I’m sure I’ll be fine soon.” 

Despite her attempt to reassure him, Jin thought she sounded worried. “I picked up some travel sickness pills from the chemist. Did you pack them in your holdall?” He asked.

“They’re on the dresser.” 

Jin turned to look at the chest of draws in the corner of the room and saw the opened packet resting on top. “Make sure you don’t forget them.”

“I will.” She agreed quietly.

They both sat in silence a little awkwardly. There had been plenty of moments like this on the vacation, once they had finished their activities for the day and returned to the apartment; seconds of silence when he was sure she was going to either burst into tears or storm out of the room, both of which seemed uncomfortable and unfamiliar. The moment would pass, however, and he would find himself filled with relief. It hurt for him to reflect on this, especially since he thought their hardships were long over, but now he realised he had been wrong. “Are you sure there’s nothing else bothering you?” He pressed softly, knowing there was. 

“What do you mean?” She turned to him. 

He found he wasn’t able to meet her gaze so instead looked at his hand, resting on hers. “I didn’t mean to upset you…your sister…” He trailed off, remembering the incident, weeks before. “It was just a shock. I overreacted.”

Min-seo was silent for a moment. “She still hasn’t responded to my texts.” She eventually admitted. “She won’t talk to me…”

Jin heard the tremble in her voice and forced himself to look at her. Her eyes were filled with swelling tears. “I just don’t understand why she did it.” He shook his head, keeping his voice soft. He knew that what had happened wasn’t Min-seo’s fault and didn’t want to her upset her any more than he already had.

“My mom told me afterward, she’d lost her job. I think she was really struggling…” She explained, keeping herself under control.

He shook his head once more, feeling, for perhaps the first time, a sting of sympathy for Hyo-yeon who had, until recently, seemed supportive of their relationship from the start. While he couldn’t relate personally, he knew it must be hard to struggle for money, especially with a young child of her own. Despite this, there was still one thing he couldn’t understand. “If she needed money she could have asked us.” He reasoned.

Min-seo wiped a stray tear with the back of her spare hand. “The press were hounding her anyway…for details of our marriage.” She said, knowing that while her older sister had not said as much, that it was true. “She probably didn’t think the article would get as much attention as it did.”

The fact she was defending her sister only just occurred to her and she realised that when the toxic article had been published, she had been unable to do so. Jin had confronted the older woman, trying his best and failing at not losing his temper as Min-seo hovered awkwardly at his side, attempting to hide her uncharacteristic embarrassment and disappointment at her sibling and her shock towards at the way her husband was behaving. She had never seen him so angry before, didn’t think he was capable…she suddenly didn’t know whose side she should be standing by.

Jin continued, remembering that horrible day clearly. “My parents called me when they saw the headline, asking if it was true.” 

Min-seo looked at him, feeling her stomach sink. The article had been front page of a national newspaper, the headline clear in its intent. ‘BTS member’s marriage on the rocks…’ She knew that his family were incredibly proud and, on the surface at least, perfectly put together. The whole thing, she realised, must have been incredibly embarrassing for them. “I’m sorry…” She apologised faintly. 

Another silence ensued as they became lost in thought. Eventually, he spoke. “The article said you were really sad when I was away…lonely.”

“I was…” She admitted. Whilst she had cringed to read the detail and flourish the journalist had given it, her sibling had not been lying. Sorely, she remembered a few months into his service how she had broken down on the phone over his absence and how miserable she had felt without him.

He shook his head sadly, turning to look at her as he squeezed her fingers gently. “You should have told me.”

“What could you have done about it?” She asked; eyes wet and shiny. “You weren’t here.”

“I wish you’d have told me how you felt.” He rested their joined hands comfortably against his thigh in an intimate gesture. “You’re my wife.”

She fell silent, knowing that while he was right, what she had said was too. “What did you tell your mother?” She said after a moment. 

“What?” 

She gulped, clearing her throat. “When she asked about the headline?” She asked, suddenly nervous for his answer. 

“I told her it wasn’t true.” He said gently, as though it was obvious. She didn’t speak and he sensed that the atmosphere in the room had not yet dissipated. He suddenly didn’t want to talk about it anymore, knowing it would do no good when she was angry and confused. He didn’t want the last day of their vacation together to end in a full-blown argument. 

“Let’s go to bed.” He said, a little deflated. “It’s getting late.”

Across the courtyard, Namjoon caught the light go out in the room opposite from the corner of his eye. “Looks like they’ve gone to bed.” He commented, finishing his glass of wine. 

Ji-eun smiled toyingly. Her glass, and the rest of the bottle, was long gone. “Maybe we should go to bed too…” She teased, voice full of suggestion. 

They both felt tipsy as they rose from the table and she took his hand in his, leading him from the dining room, towards their suite. “Five more nights.” She remembered dejectedly, her hand trailing over her shoulder to hold him close. 

“And one of those will be on the plane.” He sighed as they entered their room. The windows were open and she let go of his hand to close them as he turned on the overhead light, dimming it slightly with the adjustable knob.

“Mile-high club?” She suggested flirtily, turning to face him with an eyebrow raised and lips pouting seductively. 

Namjoon laughed. “Don’t even think about it…” He teased, thinking for a moment. “Especially if Min-seo is sick the whole journey again.”

“We’ll have to make the most of tonight then.” She murmured quietly, bridging the gap between them as they met at the foot of the bed. She inhaled his comfortable scent, of sand and sunscreen, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, appreciating how real and solid he felt against her. The vacation had been a successful attempt at trying to forget how little time they had together, but she had known this day would come. While she hated to admit it, the thought of him leaving her filled her with fear. She knew she could distract herself at work by taking on more cases and staying late every night, until the porter undoubtedly turfed her out for the evening, but she knew when she finally got home, she would have to face the fact of him not being there.

“Did you have anything special in mind?” He asked, looking down at her softly. He too had spent the fortnight trying to take his mind off the fact they he would soon be parting from her, pushing the thought to the back of his brain whenever it threatened to emerge. He wondered whether the amount she had been drinking recently had anything to do with it.

“Do you even have to ask?” Her voice was soft against his lips as they inched closer, heights almost equal. 

“I’d like you to.” He whispered in a low voice. She felt her stomach quiver at the sound and paused, drawing out the moment. 

“I want your cock in me…” She eventually admitted, touching her nose to his as she slipped her palm across his shorts, deliberately slow as she felt the swell of his outline, from his balls to the tip. 

“How deep baby?” He moaned against her, letting out a gasp and she sighed with him; moving her mouth to his ear. 

“All of it…” She begged, her lips skimming his lobe in a move which made him tremble. She slipped her hand beneath the elastic cord of his shorts and grasped his cock, feeling its swell in her palm as he hardened. Their lips met heatedly, breaths hot as their tongues merged and he edged her slowly towards the bed. She sat down softly as she continued to stroke him, using her other hand to pull down the fabric of his gaudy summer shorts to slide him out. With a delighted squeal, she pushed herself further back onto the covers as he palmed her breasts a little roughly, using his large hands to push them together and upwards. Pulling away, he admired the swell of her cleavage as he thumbed her hard nipples, feeling them through her lacy bra and summer dress. They moaned together at the sensation; the pads of his fingers circling them in acute motions before he slid one hand down to her exposed thigh. She anticipated his touch as he moved upwards, pushing up the hem of her dress to feel the warm space between her legs. Her panties were already sodden as he trailed his fingers along the centre of the fabric and blindly reached for the elastic at the top. 

“Leave them on.” She grasped his wrist and smiled coyly, her expression full of intent. In an instant, their mouths met again and she let out a throaty cry as he felt beneath the gusset of her g-string to finger her centre. 

“Your pussy is so wet for me.” He groaned, slipping his digits against her swollen clitoris and rubbing the hooded area around it with two fingers. Reaching down, she felt for his hand and forced his fingers deep inside of her with a gasp.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed, feeling her warmth around him as he hesitated. “You’re so tight babygirl.” He commented in a low, grumbling voice which resonated through her entire body as he pressed his lips to her cheek.

“I can take it.” She promised with a smile, keeping her hand on his wrist as she dictated his movements, encouraging him to explore deeper until his palm pressed flat against her clit, his digits submerged in her as deep as he could go. 

“Does this feel good?” He asked, pecking her lips softly as he moved against her in small, pumping motions, curling his fingers against her inner walls as his palm steadily brushed her clit. 

“Like this…” She encouraged him to slip out about halfway, until his fingers hit the soft, sponge-like mound of her g-spot and, with a pleasured whine, she guided his movements until he was stroking it in precise, controlled motions on his own. She let go of his wrist to grasp his cock, using the other hand to tug his shorts down a little more to free his balls from the confines of the fabric. Their loud moans became mutual, echoing around the lofty and sparsely decorated room as she alternated between stroking his length and cupping his scrotum, massaging the sack gently in her warm hands. 

He closed his eyes in pleasure, gasping against her lips as she played with him. “I love it when you do that.” He confessed breathlessly. 

“Will you miss this?” She asked with a sultry smile, rubbing him with more intent as he looked at her.

“I’ll miss you.” His voice cracked as he spoke honestly. 

She met his eyes soberly. “Who’s going to do this while you’re in the military?” She whispered, managing to sound both sexy and uncharacteristically sad.

“I’ll picture it…” He sighed against her as she continued to rub him, holding his balls in her hand as he fingered her cunt relentlessly. “When I’m alone in bed at night I’ll remember you doing this to me…” He hesitated. “Will you miss me?”

“More than you can imagine.” She moaned, her eyelids fluttering closed as she bit her lip. 

“I want you to think about me when you touch yourself.” He said, watching her expressions closely as her eyes opened. 

“I promise.” She murmured breathlessly. “What about you?”

He paused, slowly slipping his digits from her entrance. “I’ll remember how sweet your pretty pussy is…” He circled her entrance, before moving to her clit. “How it feels beneath my fingers.” 

Her mouth opened in a silent moan as he rolled the little bud delicately between his fingers, teasing her for what felt like minutes before she eventually gasped: “I want you.”

“You want what?” He smiled invitingly. 

“I want you to fuck me.” She begged. 

His teeth tugged at her lower lip as he kissed her roughly, reaching around the back of her head to hold her against him as he used the other to pull her dress up her body, the loose fabric sliding easily over her hips and stomach before they broke apart to remove it completely. Their bodies were clammy with the humidity of the climate and he felt his shirt clinging to his back as he took it off, removing the rest of his clothes along with her bra and throwing them to the floor. He moved aside the thin crotch of her g-string to push the head of his cock into her and she moaned loudly as he guided himself deeper, holding the base of his erection steady until he was flush against her. 

The sound of them coming together echoed across the tiled floor and whitewashed walls as they fucked, roughly at first, before softening together. He noticed her fall quiet as they pressed closer, her legs hooked around his hips, pinning him against her. 

“What are you thinking?” He asked genty, running his fingers across her damp forehead sweetly. 

“We don’t have many pictures together.” She mused, voice trailing off in thought. 

“We’ll take some tomorrow before we leave.” He promised, realising she was right and that her mind had wandered to the next week and the next eighteen months.

“How about now?” She asked, eyeing the compact digital camera he had left on the bedside table. The Cypriot countryside around their apartment complex had been beautiful and he had captured much of it in the two weeks they had been away.

“We’re naked…” He grinned, wondering if she was serious. 

“I know.” She smirked, hesitating to see if he would protest before reaching for the camera. He paused inside her, realising she couldn’t reach and taking it from the bedstand to hand to her. She fiddled with the protective lens and flipped it off, feeling it land on the sheet beside her as she slid the button from off to on and passed it to him. “Here…”

He clicked the shutter and heard a familiar ping as he directed it towards her body. “Oh, It’s filming.” He realised. 

“It’s okay…” She muttered. “Leave it.”

He felt his heart rate increase, realising what she wanted and tentatively began to move his hips, eyes flickering from her nude torso to the view of her through the little camera screen. 

“How do I look?” She asked, uttering a small moan as the head of his cock brushed against her sensitive walls. 

“Like a fucking goddess…” He grunted, watching her breasts move with each thrust. “So sexy…”

She grinned, biting her thumb in a showy gesture which made him twitch inside her. 

“You’re not in it…” She complained. “I want to see you fuck me. It’ll remind me of how good you feel when you’re away.”

His stomach somersaulted pleasantly at the thought of her watching it; of her thinking about him as she masturbated. “Where shall I put it?” He asked. 

“Over there…” She nodded towards the small table it had been resting on originally and he complied in placing it down, directed at them both. He didn’t know whether it would capture all that she wanted, but it would have to do. Raising her right leg, the one furthest away from the camera, he fucked her deeply, appreciating her euphoric expression as she closed her eyes and bit her lip, hoping that the sight of his cock slipping inside her would be caught on film. Moving down, he took her nipple between his lips, using his hand to hold the firm mound of her breast as he pursed his mouth against the bud and sucked the sensitive puckered skin there. 

“So good…” She moaned as he moved to the other, feeling himself getting closer to release with each long, hard thrust. Her fingernails dug into his back as he slammed his hips against her, feeling his balls connect with the soft skin of her peachy arse as he began to pulse inside her. 

“Fuck!” He cried out as he tipped over the edge, pleasure consuming his entire body as he came inside her. They were both breathless and he half-collapsed against her chest, his cheek pressing against her tacky, warm skin as he began to calm down. He stayed inside her until he felt himself grow soft and sensitive, wanting to prolong the moment as much as possible. She too felt a sense of loss as he eventually slipped out of her and let out a low whine, feeling the drip of his cum trickle from her opening and against her inner thigh. 

“It feels so warm…” She muttered, reaching between her parted legs and brushing herself with her fingertips. 

“Oh god!” Namjoon exclaimed, seeing her do this. He quickly picked up the camera and moved back to rest on his knees, moving the screen closer to her body to capture the sight of his seed as it ran between her folds. She ran her hand along her slit, from her clit to the neat pucker of her anus, collecting the white substance on her fingers. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He sighed, making her smile. She looked radiant in the dim, flattering glow of the dimmed light.

“I love you so much…” She said softly as he leaned in for a kiss, putting the camera back on the bedstand. She held him close as they embraced, eventually pulling the thin sheets over their lower bodies as they settled in for the night, too tired and content to turn off the light. Their sleepy whispers were soft and loving, wanting each other to know how they felt. The camera, left on, would capture all of this until the battery ran out in the small hours of the morning and, later, Ji-eun would be thankful for this small miracle.


End file.
